Falling for the playmaker
by Blue ranger 1983
Summary: A revised version of my High School Musical story edited by my beta reader full summary inside please read and review
1. Goddbye Angel

Falling For the Playmaker Chapter one: Goodbye Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

Summary: Gabriella is diagnosed with a rare terminal disease and as her last request; she has Troy promise to find love again one day. He agrees, and he and Kelsi begin to spend more and more time together as Kelsi helps Troy deal with the pain of losing the girl he loved. As time passes, Troy gradually comes to see that Kelsi is the girl he has been waiting for.

Author's note: I would like to thank my Beta reader purplewowies for helping me catch my mistakes

"Speech" 'Thoughts' _Dreams _

It was a normal Saturday morning, and 17-year-old Troy Bolton sat in a room in the intensive care unit of Albuquerque General Hospital holding the hand of the beautiful girl laying in the bed next him, his girlfriend Gabriella Montez. She had been diagnosed with a rare terminal illness and was given less than a year to live. Troy had watched helplessly as the disease became progressively worse.

First, it seemed like nothing, but then Gabriella had gotten weaker until one day during lunch she collapsed; that was three weeks ago, and she had been in the hospital ever since.

Troy spent every afternoon by her side praying that she would somehow recover. No matter what the doctors said.

He had only been sitting there for about ten minutes when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," he said his voice choked with tears. He looked up to see Kelsi Nielsen enter the room. He smiled as she walked in and pulled another Chair next to the bed and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"I ran into Chad earlier; he said he'd be by to see how you're holding up," she said. Troy nodded.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, smiling sympathetically.

"It's hard for me sometimes. I just can't believe something like this could happen," said Troy as he felt tears well up in his eyes he tried to keep them from falling but failed.

"I know what you're going through. I lost my Mom to cancer when I was eight; it was so hard to deal with at first. Especially with everyone asking me if I was okay every five minutes," said the young pianist sadly.

Troy looked at the love of his life lying there in the bed. She smiled weakly up at him.

"Troy, I'm slipping I can feel it," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't talk like that Gabi. You're gonna be okay," said Troy as he wiped the tear away with his finger and kissed her softly.

"Troy, I want you to promise me something," said Gabriella in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Anything for my girl," said Troy as he felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked down at the most important person in his world.

"I want you to promise me that you'll find someone who's good, and, sweet, and who loves you as much as I do, promise me you'll fall in love again one day," said Gabriella her voice growing fainter.

"I promise Angel," said Troy as he kissed her once more he looked across the room and his blue eyes met Kelsi's green ones and she gave him a weak smile, which he somehow managed to return and for a moment, he didn't seem so alone in the world.

"I'm so tired, I'm just gonna close my eyes for a minute and rest," said Gabriella weakly as she closed her beautiful brown eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Troy sat there for several seconds before he realized that Gabriella Montez, the girl he had loved ever since his sophomore year at East High was gone forever.

"Goodbye, Angel," he said as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He sat there, sadness gripping him like a python, crushing its prey. He began to sob uncontrollably as the heart monitor flat-lined.

Doctors and nurses rushed in to try to save her. One of them ushered him and Kelsi out of the room.

They walked down the hall to a small waiting room they sat there and sobbed until Chad and Taylor came walking up.

Chad opened his mouth to speak but his voice died in his throat when he saw the look on Troy's face.

"Oh my god what happened?" asked Taylor.

"Gabi's gone," said Troy.

"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry," said Taylor as she placed a hand on Troy's arm.

"Yeah man we know how much you loved her," said Chad as he pulled Troy into a brotherly hug.

The four of them sat there until a young doctor in a white lab coat walked over to them she looked down and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could, but she's gone," said the young woman placing a gentle hand on Troy's shoulder he pulled away and ran out of the building.

"I'll go after him," said Kelsi as she followed Troy out of the hospital. When she finally caught up with him, she pulled him into a caring embrace.

"Kelsi go away I don't want anyone to see me like this," said Troy as he tried to pull away, but the harder he tried to get away the tighter she held on, until finally he gave up, buried is head in the crook of her neck and cried like he had never cried before.

After a moment, he finally raised his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see me break down like that," he said still sniffling.

"Troy, it's okay to cry you just lost someone you loved," said Kelsi wiping a tear from Troy's cheek.

He looked up at the sky, which had been sunny when he had arrived nearly two hours ago, but now looked very stormy a flash of lightning lit the sky followed by a clap of thunder.

Kelsi felt a few raindrops land in her hair, before the heavens opened and a cold rain began to pour.

They turned and started back towards the building.

Just as they reached the door, Troy stopped.

"I can't go back in there. Not yet anyway," he said as he walked over to a bench and sat down.

Kelsi sat next to him and once again, she put her arms around him and held him close.

"Kelsi, what are you doing?" asked Troy.

"If you're not going in, I'm not going in," she said simply.

"Thank you, Kelsi, but I'd rather be alone right now," said Troy.

"I know what you're thinking Troy, but holding in your grief like this isn't healthy," Kelsi said compassionately.

Troy looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw nothing but kindness and sympathy.

"Why did He have to take her now?" sobbed Troy.

"I don't know. I guess it was just her time," said Kelsi tears now flowing freely down her cheeks as well. Several of them landed on the front of Troy's jacket.

"I already miss her," said Troy as the rain continued to pour around them.

"I know you miss her, but at least now she not in any pain," said Kelsi.

"I feel like my heart's been ripped out," said Troy as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but this will get easier not right away but with time, and support from your friends and family," said Kelsi.

"I know you're right but right now I'm in too much pain to think I'll ever be happy again," said Troy.

"Things get easier with time; take it from someone who has been through it before. When my mom first passed away, I didn't think I'd ever be happy again. But after a while the pain starts to go way," said Kelsi another tear rolling down her cheek. Troy wiped it away and Kelsi smiled.

"As long as I have friends like you I know I'll make it through this and be able to keep my promise to her," said Troy.

"I have no doubt you will," said Kelsi as the rain let up slightly.

"Come on let's go inside," said Troy as he held out his hand and the two of them walked back into the building when they arrived they met up with Chad and Taylor.

"You okay, man?" asked Chad.

"No, not yet, but I will be," said Troy.

"We're gonna jet," said Chad as he and Taylor walked out of the building hand in hand.

"Come on Kels let's go," said Troy.

"Okay just let me call my dad and tell him I'm leaving early," said Kelsi pulling out her cell phone and dialing her home number her father answered after a few rings.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to leave the hospital a little early," said Kelsi.

"Okay Honey do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No I'll get a ride with Troy," said Kelsi.

"Okay Sweetie, just don't be out too late," he said.

"Okay Daddy I won't," said Kelsi.

"So where would you like to go?" asked Troy.

"I don't know I'd kind of like to go get something from Starbucks," said Kelsi.

"Sounds great, my treat," said Troy as the two of them headed to the door.

Once outside they headed for Troy's pickup truck, Troy opened the Passenger side door for Kelsi who smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," said Troy.

"Thank you, Troy," said Kelsi as she closed her door.

Troy walked around climbed in, and buckled his seat belt. He turned on the radio before pulling out of his parking space and heading out of the parking lot.

He turned on the radio, and hit the first preset button to change from the station his father had been listening to when he last drove the truck because his had been in the shop seconds later one of Troy's favorite songs _How to Save a Life_ by _The Fray_ began.

"Is this _The Fray_?" asked Kelsi.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"I like them," said Kelsi.

"Cool what's your favorite song?" asked Troy.

"Probably this one or Dead Wrong," said Kelsi.

"Me too," said Troy.

The drive across town was enjoyable the two friends chatted idly until they pulled into the parking lot. Troy got out, walked around to the passenger's side, and opened the door for Kelsi.

"Troy I never knew you where such a gentleman," said Kelsi smiling again.

They walked into the coffee shop and stepped up to the cash register.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you two this afternoon?" asked the young woman behind the register whose name was Casey.

Kelsi thought for a moment before making up her mind. "I'll have a Venti Chai latte," she said.

"And what can I get you?" Casey asked with a smile as she looked at Troy.

Troy looked over examine the display of pastries he saw two apple fritters. "A Venti Vanilla Chai latte, and two, apple fritters please," he said.

"Would you like those warmed up?" asked Casey, still smiling flirtatiously at Troy.

"Yes, Please," he said.

"What name should I call when your drinks are ready?" asked Casey.

"Troy," he said.

"Okay that'll be $11.30," said Casey with another flirtatious smile.

Troy ignored the young woman's attempts to flirt with him and handed her the money.

'God, why won't this chick stop flirting with me,' thought Troy as he accepted his change.

Kelsi picked up on the fact that Casey's attempts at flirtation where beginning to annoy Troy and decided to put a stop to them.

She leaned and whispered in his ear, "Follow my lead."

He nodded imperceptibly.

"Come on Troy sweetie let's go sit down," said Kelsi placing her arm around Troy's shoulder and ruffling his hair with her other hand. Troy's arm snaked around her waist, he placed his right hand on her hip, and they walked over to a table in the corner. As they walked, they turned to look at each other and their lips met in tender kiss.

Casey mumbled something under her breath that neither Troy nor Kelsi could hear.

When they reached the table Troy pulled out Kelsi's chair for her.

"Troy you can stop acting like we're here on a date I think Miss Flirty Mcflirtinmier gets it," said Kelsi looking over to see Casey looking very disappointed.

"Sorry, instinct," said Troy as he sat down.

"Not that I mind at all but I think you need a little time before you even think about a relationship with another girl," said Kelsi.

"You're right Kelsi. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," said Troy running a hand through his hair nervously, and staring off into space.

He sat there 'What's going on with me I can't be flirting with Kelsi I just lost the only girl I've really loved in my life and less than three hours later I'm sitting in Starbucks flirting with one of her friends. I need to stop this before I wind up doing something I'll regret later,' he thought

The sound of Casey calling his name to indicate that his and Kelsi's orders where ready snapped Troy out of his reverie, he got up, crossed the shop, picked up their Chai, and carried it back to the table before going back for the apple fritters.

When he returned, he set a plate with a warmed apple fitter in front of Kelsi.

"Thank you, Troy," she said.

The two friends sat there enjoying each other's company, and chatting idly.

"I love Chai," said Kelsi.

"Me, too," said Troy smiling "So did Gabi, in fact she's the whole reason I love it so much. One day last year she and I came here and she ordered some and had me try it, and I've loved it ever since."

"Oh, that's so sweet," said Kelsi.

After another ten minutes or so, the two of them had finished their snack, Troy got up and took the plates back over to Casey, and he and Kelsi walked out of the building. When they got back to Troy's pickup, they climbed in and headed back across town.

"What did you want to do next?" asked Troy.

"I don't care we could go walk around the mall or something or maybe go see a movie," said Kelsi.

"Well there's not really anything playing at the movies that I really want to see, and I don't feel like going to the mall today so why don't we just go hang out at my place and watch TV," said Troy.

"Sounds good to me, but are you sure your parents won't mind?" asked Kelsi.

Troy shook his head as he turned the truck down his street.

When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that both his parents' cars were gone. '_They must be out' _he thought as he opened the door and got out.

They walked up to the front door and Troy unlocked and opened.

"Welcome to Bolton Manor, may I take your coat Miss Nielsen?" asked Troy in his very best British accent.

"Troy Bolton you are impossible!" said Kelsi smiling as she smacked him playfully on the shoulder and removed her jacket and hat.

Troy hung them next to his own denim jacket in the hall closet.

They walked through the kitchen to the den, sat on the couch; Troy grabbed the remote control off the coffee table, and turned on the TV.

Kelsi leaned back into the couch and yawned.

"Sorry I'm a little tired," she said apologetically.

Troy responded with a yawn of his own.

"Oh man, I'm totally drained. I haven't been this tired since that practice for the big game last year before the opening show of Twinkle Towne," he said.

"Today has been very emotionally draining for both of us, and that can in some cases be more tiring than physical exercise," said Kelsi.

"Whatever the reason is I just know I can barely keep my eyes open," said Troy with another huge yawn he leaned back into the couch to watch TV but within minutes both he and Kelsi had drifted off to sleep.

Troy was awakened abruptly by the phone ringing nearly two hours later he sat up and looked around the room for the source of the sound that had pulled him from slumber he found the phone lying on the coffee table he picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Troy, It's Taylor are you okay? I've been trying to reach you all afternoon but your cell just goes straight to voicemail," she said.

"Yeah Taylor I'm fine I just forgot to turn my phone back on after I left the hospital," said Troy yawning slightly.

"Troy, are you okay? You sound a little tired." said Taylor.

"Yeah I'm okay I just woke up. I fell asleep watching TV on the couch in my den," said Troy. It wasn't until this moment that he remembered that he wasn't alone for Kelsi was lying next to him still sleeping soundly.

"Hang on Taylor," said Troy quietly as he set the phone down on the coffee table. He got carefully up and moved the sleeping girl so she could rest more comfortably he covered her with a blanket and picked up the phone again.

"I'm back," he said as he stepped out of the room so he could talk more freely without disturbing Kelsi.

"What happened? Where did you go? Why where you talking so quietly a second ago?" asked Taylor now sounding very confused.

"I was talking quietly so I wouldn't wake Kelsi up she and I were watching TV and we fell asleep," said Troy.

"Troy I'm ashamed of you. You're already trying to replace Gabriella and it hasn't even been a whole day," shouted Taylor angrily.

"Taylor, it's not like that. Kelsi and I were just watching TV and we both feel sleep. It was a total accident. I can't believe you of all people would accuse me of something like this. Gabriella meant more to me than life itself. I would give anything to have her back in my arms right now," said Troy honestly.

"Oh god, Troy I'm so sorry. That was so stupid of me," said Taylor when she heard the pain behind Troy's words.

"It's okay," said Troy.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I'll see you Monday at school," said Taylor.

"See you Monday," said Troy as the line went dead he sat the phone down on the dining room table and walked into the kitchen just in time to see his Mother enter carrying an armload of groceries.

"Oh good you're home. Can you help me unload the car?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be right there," said Troy.

When the rest of the groceries had been brought in and put away. Troy sat down at the kitchen table and opened a bottle of water he sighed sadly for the first time since he and Kelsi had left the hospital.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"I miss her so much, Mom," said Troy tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry I know you loved her but at least now she's not in any more pain," said Mrs. Bolton pulling her son into a hug and smoothing the top of his hair with her hand.

"My friend Kelsi said the same thing right after it happened she even hugged me too," said Troy.

"Kelsi Nielsen?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Yeah, she and I have actually been spending a lot of time together lately. She's really helped me especially today, but then out of all my friends she's the only one who knows what it's like to lose someone you care about to cancer," said Troy being careful not to divulge too much of what Kelsi had told him about her mother.

"I wish there was some magic button I could push to make the hurt go away, but unfortunately the only thing that helps is time just try and live life as best you can and you'll see that eventually life goes on," said Mrs. Bolton.

"I know I just need to remember all the happy times Gabi and I had together," said Troy taking a sip from his water bottle.

"That's right, you can. That way you can least keep her memory alive in your heart," said Mrs. Bolton.

"Thanks Mom I feel better," said Troy with a smile.

"No problem Sweetie, I'm just glad you're okay I know how hard it is to loose someone you love so much when I was about your age or even a little younger my first boyfriend was killed in a car crash involving a semi tuck," she said.

The sound of a car pulling in to the drive signaled Troy's father's return and a few minutes later the front door opened and Mr. Bolton entered as he walked through the den he stopped by the couch he looked down and saw Kelsi still sleeping soundly. He walked quietly into the Kitchen and turned to look at his son. He cleared his throat.

"Troy Alexander Bolton would you care to explain why there's a young woman sleeping so soundly on our couch or for that matter just who in the world she is?" he asked glaring at his son who now had the look of a baby deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

"Oh, shit," said Troy under his breath.

"Who is she Troy?" asked Mr. Bolton again.

"She's a friend of mine from school. Her name is Kelsi. She and I were watching TV when we fell asleep. I swear nothing happened," said Troy.

"Oh Jack, leave him alone he and his friend have had a very hard day they lost someone they really cared about," said Mrs. Bolton laying a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"You're right Honey," said Mr. Bolton turning to face his loving wife of nineteen years he pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips softly.

"Troy I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you bring a girl home so soon is all," said Mr. Bolton slapping troy on the shoulder.

"Dad it's not like that with Kelsi. We're just friends. I'm not ready to date again yet, and even if I was I don't know if I'm her type," said Troy as Kelsi entered the kitchen still looking a little sleepy. She walked over and sat down next to Troy at the table Mr. and Mrs. Bolton smiled at her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton I hope my being here won't get Troy in trouble," she said nervously.

"Oh, not at all Kelsi we're just glad Troy has friends who can help him through this difficult time,'' said Mrs. Bolton.

"I'm glad I've been able to help. I know what it's like to lose a loved one to an illness, like this. I lost my mom to cancer when I was about nine," said Kelsi.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Mrs. Bolton.

"It's okay I know she's in a better place," said Kelsi. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton left the two teens alone after that and went up stairs to watch TV in the master bedroom. While Kelsi and Troy returned to the den and sat on the couch again.

"Troy I have to be home by ten do you think you can give me a ride?" asked Kelsi.

"Of course I will Kels, but it's only five," said Troy looking at the clock on the wall over the fireplace.

"Is it still that early?" asked Kelsi. Troy nodded.

"Oh man, falling asleep this early and sleeping so long has really thrown my circadian rhythm out of balance," said Kelsi.

"What?" asked Troy.

"It means the natural clock that regulates the sleep/wake cycle in most animals. To put it in layman's terms I might have trouble falling asleep tonight because I slept so long this afternoon,"

"That covers my biology lesson for this weekend," said Troy.

"You'd know all of this if you had been paying attention in science last week," said Kelsi smiling.

"How do you know I wasn't paying attention in science last week," said Troy defensively. Kelsi merely rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Kelsi fidgeted nervously with one of the buttons on her jacket.

"We have to talk about that kiss earlier," she said

"What about it? I know it didn't mean anything it was just like a stage kiss," said Troy.

"I know but I still think it was a mistake. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened I'm sorry," said Kelsi.

"Kelsi I don't think it was a mistake," said Troy.

"Are you sure?" asked Kelsi.

"Yeah I am," said Troy

"Earlier you mentioned that you made a promise to Gabriella before she died. What, was it?" asked Kelsi. Troy sat there for a moment without saying anything.

"You don't have to answer I'm just asking because right after you said yes our eyes met and for a second I could have sworn that I saw something other than sadness in yours," said Kelsi.

"I promised that I'd fall in love again one day," said Troy.

"Once you've had time to grieve I don't think you'll have any problem there half the female population of East High would love to date the captain of the basketball team," said Kelsi.

"I know but I don't want just any girl. I want someone who's good and sweet and kind to everyone like Gabriella was, and that rules out like ninety percent of the girls at school especially Sharpay and her friends," said Troy.

"I'm sure you'll find the right girl," said Kelsi as she took Troy's hand and gave it a gentle affectionate squeeze.

"That's true, but my heart is telling me that the girl I'm looking for might be closer than I think," said Troy as he leaned back on the couch and turned on the TV again. Kelsi moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Troy inhaled softly taking in the smell of lilacs from Kelsi's shampoo.

"Your hair smells nice," said Troy.

"Thanks," said Kelsi. A few minutes later Mrs. Bolton came into the den.

"Kids we're just going to order pizza for dinner if that okay with you," she said.

Both teens nodded their approval of the dinner plans for the evening.

"Well I see I'm not going have any problems here. Kelsi is there anything particular you like on your pizza?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Just pepperoni," said Kelsi.

"You're just like Troy," said Mrs. Bolton.

About half an hour later, they were all gathered around the dining room table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton thank you so much for inviting me to stay for dinner," Kelsi.

"It's our pleasure," said Mrs. Bolton.

Once everyone had finished eating Kelsi got up from the table and picked up her plate Troy took it from her.

"I've got the dishes," he said.

"At least let me help," said Kelsi.

"Alright," said Troy as he and Kelsi cleared the table and put the plate and glasses in the dishwasher.

When they finished Kelsi looked at the clock on the microwave it read nine thirty.

"I've got to get home," she said.

"Whenever you're ready," said Troy.

"Let's go," said Kelsi as she walked over to the coffee table and grabbed her purse.

Troy opened the hall closet gabbed her Jacket and hat, and walked them over to her.

"Why thank you," she said smiling.

"Mom I'm gonna run Kelsi home I'll be back before too late," called troy up the stairs.

"Okay honey, be careful," she called.

Troy opened the door and he and Kelsi headed out to his truck, and he pulled out of the drive and headed for her house.

When they pulled up, he got out and walked her to the door.

"Troy thank you, you didn't have to walk me to the door," she said.

"It's no problem," said Troy.

"Good night Captain," said Kelsi as she stood on tiptoe and placed a soft kiss on Troy's lips.

"Good night Playmaker," said Troy.

He turned around, walked back to his truck, and drove home when he arrived he went up stairs entered his room and got ready for bed. He lay there for almost an hour before sleep finally overtook him.

_It was near sunset, Troy, and Gabriella where walking through the park hand in hand Gabriella stopped and looked at the man she loved with all her heart._

"_Gabi I miss you so much, why did you have to leave me?" asked Troy._

"_I miss you too Sweetie, but you have to move on. We'll see each other again one day, but until then you have to keep going, and just know that I'll never forget you, and that I'll always love you," said Gabriella._

"_I'll always love you too," said Troy as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips softly._

"_I have to go now but remember I'll always be in your heart," said Gabriella as she walked away as she walked she began to disappear._

"_Don't leave me again," said Troy as he dropped to his knees and began to sob that is until he felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder gently._

_A female voice broke the silence speaking calmly,_

"_Troy it'll be okay. I promise. I'm here for you," He looked up to see Kelsi standing next to him. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet, looked up into his eyes and smiled._

"_Promise you'll never leave me. Playmaker?" asked Troy as he took Kelsi into his arms._

"_I wouldn't dream of it Captain," said Kelsi as she stood on tiptoe and captured Troy's lips in a gentle kiss._

As the dream, ended Troy turned over in his sleep, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.


	2. The Funeral

Falling for the playmaker Chapter 2 the Funeral

___Disclaimer I do not own high school musical. Or the songs One More Day by Diamond Rio or Your Arms Feel like Home by Three Doors Down_

___Troy awoke to the beeping of his on Monday morning it had been two days since Gabriella had passed away today was her funeral. He climbed wearily out of bed. _

___He yawned and stretched he was exhausted. He hadn't slept well for the last few nights and all he wanted was for the day to go as smoothly as possible. There was a knock at the door. _

_"__Come in," called Troy the door opened and his mother walked into the room._

_"__Are you okay?" she asked. Troy sat down on his bed and shook his head_

_"__I'm gonna go for a drive, I'll be back in time for the funeral," said Troy as he got up and walked out of the room. _

___Troy walked out to his truck climbed in started the engine pulled out of the driveway and headed into town along the way he turned on the radio just as Here without You by Three Doors down began to play._

___As the song played, memories of all the time that he and Gabriella had spent together ran through Troy's mind like a movie. The first time they ever sang together, their first date, their first kiss, the day she had been hospitalized, and finally the worst day of his life the day she had left him forever. _

___His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried to regain his composure. He blinked back tears as he drove in the direction of her house without even thinking about where he was going. _

___His cell phone rang. He flipped it open. _

_"__Hello," he said._

_"__Troy, it's Kelsi. I'm so glad I got a hold of you I called your house but your Mom said you were out. Are you okay?" she said._

_"__Kelsi, I'm fine," lied Troy the truth was that he had never felt worse in his life._

_"__Troy I can tell when you're lying, you don't have to pretend to be Superman around me I know how hard this is for you," said Kelsi._

_"__Kelsi, you're right," said Troy._

_"__Troy, you know you can always call me if you ever need to talk about anything day or night just call," said Kelsi._

_"__Thanks, I'll try and remember that," said Troy as he headed home._

_"__Good, never forget that you have people who care about you. I'll see you later," said Kelsi._

_"__Thanks for everything Kelsi I'll see you later," said Troy as he closed his phone, pulled the tuck into the driveway, killed the engine, and got out. He walked into the house and up the stairs to get ready for the most painful event of his life._

___Two hours later, he sat in the front row of pews in the same church he went to every Sunday. He looked to his right and saw Kelsi crying silently. He put his arm around her shoulder she smiled at him. The preacher stepped up to the podium in the front of the church and cleared his throat._

_"__We are all gathered here to mourn the unfortunate passing of Gabriella Alexia Montez who passed away this Saturday after a long and difficult battle with cancer. It is a great tragedy when a life is cut so short. _

___Gabriella was a gifted student a wonderful friend and a beloved daughter she will be missed by all who knew her. _

___I will now open the floor for anyone who wants to say a few words," said the preacher as he stepped away from the podium. Taylor walked up and took the microphone._

_"__Gabi was my best friend for as long as I can remember she and I met on our first day of pre-school and we've been friends ever since. I can only hope that she's watching over all of us right now, and that she knows that she'll always be the big sister I never had," she said as tears fell from her eyes. Chad walked up to help her to her seat and offer as much comfort as he could. _

___To everyone's great surprise Ryan was the next person to approach the podium he cleared his throat and began to speak._

_ "__Gabriella and I may not have been best friends, but she was always kind to me whenever we spoke. _

___She was one of the few people at East High who never made hurtful comments about me behind my back, and I am truly sorry that I never took the time to get to know her better," he said in a voice choked with tears. He took a moment to recover his composure before stepping down from the podium._

___Several more people took turns expressing their sorrows at the tragic event until only one person remained who had yet to say anything; Tory stood up and walked to the podium tears streamed down his face as he took the microphone from the stand he took a deep breath and began to speak._

_"__I can't really put how I'm feeling into a speech so I'm not going to try. Instead I'd like to sing a song that expresses my feelings perfectly," said Troy. _

_"__Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me. It could be for anything. I didn't wish for money or a mansion in Malibu. I simply wished for one more day with you. _

___One more day, one more time. One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied, but then again I know what it would do leave me wishing still for one more day with you. One more day… _

___First thing I'd do is pray for time crawl. I'd unplug the telephone, and keep the TV off. _

___I'd hold you every second. Say a million 'I love you's' that's what I'd do with one more day with you._

___One more day. One more time. One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied, but then again I know what it would do leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

___One more day one more time, one more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied, but then again I know what it would do. Leave me wishing still for one more day. Leave me wishing still for one more day. Leave me wishing still for one more day with you." _

___When he finished singing, Troy returned to microphone to the podium and walked back to his seat Kelsi smiled as he sat next to her. _

_"__Troy, that was beautiful," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek, Troy reached out and wiped it away._

_"__It was Gabi's favorite song, and somehow it just seemed appropriate," said Troy._

___When the church service ended, everyone headed to the cemetery for the graveside services Troy placed a single lily on the casket before it was lowered into place Troy stood there as an all-encompassing feeling of grief enveloped him as he watched it slowly sink into the earth._

Troy stood there for a moment lost in thought he felt someone walk up behind him and turned to see Mrs. Montez standing there holding the necklace that Troy had given Gabriella when he asked her to be his girlfriend she smiled sadly and spoke in a soft voice.

"I think Gabi would want you to have this back," she said as she reached out and slipped the necklace into Troy's hand then walked away.

Troy looked at it for a moment before slipping it into his pocket. He choked back a sob, as a fresh wave of tears came to his eyes he tried to keep them from falling but it was no use. Troy heard footsteps approach behind him, turned around to see Taylor standing there.

"Hi, Taylor," he said automatically.

"Troy I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I know how hard this is for you and I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you if you need to talk," she said.

"Thanks Taylor I'll remember that," said Troy. Taylor smiled and pulled him into a hug he hugged her back.

"Thanks," said Troy as he took a step back still looking at her.

"Any time," said Taylor turning and walking back over and taking Chad's hand.

Troy turned and saw Kelsi standing alone. He walked slowly to the spot where she stood.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I wish I could say I'm fine but this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," said Troy.

Kelsi placed her hand on his shoulder gently. He smiled knowing that she would be there if he ever needed anything.

As the burial service ended troy walked to his truck and opened the door loosening his tie slightly he started the engine pulled out of parking lot. When he reached his house he got out and walked numbly up to the front door fumbling momentarily with his keys before he got the door open.

He stepped in to the front hall and was greeted by a picture of him and Gabriella that had been taken at the prom. She looked beautiful in her backless red satin dress a happy smile gracing her lips which were painted a deep red.

Troy smiled in spite of his current mood he headed upstairs to his room once there he locked the door behind him and turned on his iPod speakers and hit shuffle five minutes later there was a knock on his door. He quickly got up to answer it. He opened the door to see his mother standing there.

She walked into the room.

"Troy, are you okay?" she asked.

"No, not really," said Troy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

Troy shook his head.

"I just want some time to be alone and think," he said.

"Okay are you hungry?' asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Not really," said Troy.

"Okay are you sure you don't need anything?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Yes, I'm sure, I just want to be alone," said Troy hoping that his mother would take his words at face value and leave. She got the message and after one last look at her son she stepped out of the room closing the door behind her.

Troy turned the volume on the speakers up slightly and sat down on his bed trying to put everything that had happened to him the last few days into perspective.

This had been one of the worst weeks of his entire life, hell, the entire month had been bad, but there was one bright spot he had really gotten to know Kelsi. She had been there for him every step of the way ever since Gabriella had been hospitalized.

She was the only one who he felt he could really talk to. He thought about Saturday and how Kelsi had refused to let go when he had tried to get away after Gabriella had passed away and how comforting her embrace had been. There was another knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Kelsi stepped inside.

Troy smiled as she crossed to the bed and sat down.

"Kelsi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Kelsi said nothing, she merely pulled him into a caring embrace as she had done days earlier as she did a new song began to play over troy's iPod speakers. _You're Arms Feel Like Home_ by _Three Doors Down_.

Troy began to sing along,

"I think I've walked to close to love and now I'm falling in. There's so many things this weary soul can't take. Maybe you just caught me by surprise the first time that I looked into your eyes.

There's a life inside of me that I can feel again, It's the only thing that takes me were I've never been. I don't care if I lost everything that I have known. It don't matter where I lay my head tonight. Your arms feel like home, they feel like home."

As he finished the first verse of the song Troy looked up and saw Kelsi smiling at him. He continued.

"This life ain't the fairytale we both thought it would be. But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me. I know we both see these changes now. And I know we both understand somehow,

There's a life inside of me that I can feel again, It's the only thing that takes me were I've never been. I don't care if I lost everything that I have known. It don't matter where I lay my head tonight. Your arms feel like home, they feel like home. Hold on, you're home to me.

There's a life inside of me that I can feel again. It's the only thing that takes me were I've never been. I don't care if I lost everything that I have known. It don't matter where I lay my head tonight. Your arms feel like home, they feel like home," as the final notes played over the speakers Troy looked into Kelsi's eyes and at that moment they both knew what the future held for them.

"Troy that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," said Kelsi after a moment.

"I meant every word," said Troy, "I don't know what I would have done over the last few weeks if it hadn't been for you."

"I know I'll never take Gabriella's place in your heart, and I'd never try to but, if you think you're ready I'd like to see were this goes," said Kelsi.

"I'd like that, but I think we should take it slow for now," said Troy.


End file.
